criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse in a Garden
Read also: ''Corpse in a Garden Dialogues '''Corpse in a Garden '(Case #2)' '''is the second case of the game. Case Background The victim, Ned Dillard, was found dead in an abandoned house, with his hand brutally cut off and as a result, he had bled to death. His hand was abandoned by the killer in the junkyard garden an outside his house. At the end of the case, it was revealed that the killer was the victim's bodyguard, Dennis Brown. Dennis told the police that he had nothing against Ned, but the police proved that Dennis tried to chop down his victim, but when it failed, Dennis attempted to burn the house but fled when Dave Simmons arrived. The Judge didn't need any reason why Dennis committed the crime because of the evidence collected by the team was enough to prove Dennis guilty of the murder. Although there was no proof that Tony Marconi ordered the hit on Ned, the team discovered that Dennis had a huge amount of cash on an offshore account, and the police needed to talk to Dave Simmons for some answers regarding about this sordid affair. Victim * '''Ned Dillard '(after his hand was brutally cut off, he slowly bled to death) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Saw' Killer *'Dennis Brown' Suspects 54.png|Joe Stern 88.png|Dave Simmons tony.PNG|Tony Marconi 12.png|Maria Sanchez 13.png|Dennis Brown Killer's Profile *The killer is six feet tall (1,83 m). *The killer is a man. *The killer has a bandage. *The killer lost one tooth. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes criminal-case-facebook-game-junkyard-garden.jpg|Junkyard Garden ssa.png|Dirty Bathroom Criminal-Case-Joes-Mini-Market-Crime-Scene.jpg|Mini-market Criminal-Case-Market-Shelves.jpg|Market Shelves Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Clue: Hand) *Investigate Dirty Bathroom. (Clues: Victim's Body, Flammable Liquid Bottle, Victim's Clothes, Bloody Saw) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (00:25:00) *Examine Flammable Liquid Bottle. (Result: Barcode) *Examine Victim's Clothes. (Result: Tooth) *Analyze Tooth. (00:02:00) *Talk to Dave Simmons. *Talk to Joe Stern. *Talk to Tony Marconi. *Investigate Mini-market. (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Invoice) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Investigate Dirty Bathroom. (Clue: Tie Clip) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Tie Clip. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:05:00) *Talk to Maria Sanchez. *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Talk to Dennis Brown. *Examine Torn List. (Result: List) *Investigate Market Shelves. (Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (03:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Check Dave Simmons presence on crime scene. *Investigate Junkyard Garden. (Clue: Stained Documents) *Examine Stained Documents. (Result: File Number) *Analyze File Number. (02:00:00) *Ask Dave Simmons about Marconi's businesses. (Reward: 50 XP) *Assist Joe Stern. *Investigate Market Shelves. (Clue: Box of Cookies) *Examine Box of Cookies. (Result: Bag of Powder) *Analyze Bag of Powder. (00:02:00) *Warn Joe Stern about the drug. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (2 Stars) Trivia *This is the only case in which there is only three chapters, including Additional Investigation. *This case and The Death of Rosa Wolf are the only case which there is no differences crime scene in it. *This is the only case in which there are four crimes scenes and two bonus scenes. *This case and Good Cop Dead Cop are the only cases in which none of the killer's profiles is seen on the suspect's profile specifically (besides the information that is always seen). Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area